Might of The Bear
by SpiritOfTheBear
Summary: Udyr finds Xin Zhao invading his jungle camps and decides to teach him a lesson about what happens to those who steal from others. Warning contains Yaoi!


The Might of The Bear

Xin Zhao X Udyr

**WARNING CONTAINS YAOI**

Small chunks of stone fall to the ground. The earth cracks beneath the tremendous stone crashing into it. Udyr rushes around the side of the Blue Buff dodging its massive stone arm. He growls as his fur pelt transforms into a tiger print and his nails grow into large claws. He swipes at the stone monster with intense fury and slices through stone. It clatters to the ground along with the hulking monster. Udyr raises his hand to the sky and calls down a brilliant bolt of energy that finishes off the creature. Udyr feels his body flow with increased mana as the blue buff transfers to himself. He draws forth a ward from his inventory and plants it in the brush.

"Gotta make sure Xin doesn't invade my Gromp while I take out the scuttle crab. Even if he does I would rather sacrifice my Gromp in order to gain extra vision over the river" Udyr grumbles as he begins rushing toward the river in front of Dragon pit.

Heading in the direction of bot lane, Udyr spots the small scuttle crab hurrying along the edge of the river. Udyr growls again as his claws sharpen themselves once more before charging toward the small creature. Once he closes the gap Udyr takes a few swift slashes at the crab before letting out a mighty roar. His claws retract as his fur pelt shifts to a dark brown bear pelt. As strength courses through his body, he feels his muscles expand as his body hair grows longer all over himself. With a mighty punch he knocks the scuttle over the head stopping it in his tracks, completely stunned by the mighty blow of the bear stance. Before the scuttle manages to recover, Udyr has shifted once more into his tiger form again and begins swiping furiously at the poor creature. The scuttle dives down into the water before charging toward the center of the river. The scuttle's antenna pop out of the ground as magical energy flows forth into a circular shape. Green energy covers Udyr's body as his wounds begin to close up.

"God that feels good after taking a beating from the blue buff" Udyr says as he rushes toward his own jungle, carried forth by the magic of the scuttle crab. Udyr stops dead in his tracks quickly though as he senses someone up ahead. His ward he placed earlier gives him clear vision of Xin Zhao, locked in combat with an enraged Gromp.

"Think you can just sneak into my jungle and steal my camp eh Xin?" Udyr remarks with a grin. "Well looks like someone will have to teach you a good lesson not to steal from others" he laughs.

Udyr turns back and runs around behind the wall of the empty blue buff camp. Sprouting before Udyr is a small red plant. "Perfect" he remarks. He takes a moment to position himself before stepping on the blast cone, launching himself high over the wall before tumbling down into the tall brush. Udyr waits and watches Xin, hoping he didn't see the large man getting launched over the wall. As the fight between the large toad and skilled lancer continues, Udyr relaxes knowing he is hidden still. He chugs a potion down and sits back as he watches the battle rage on, allowing for his wounds to completely heal up.

"Now it is time for me to strike" Udyr mumbles to himself. Suddenly Xin hears a loud growl echo from behind himself as the large muscular Udyr rushes out from the brush in his tiger stance, claws on full display. In a panic, Xin calls down his smite spell upon the gromp but the burst of energy does not manage to kill the beast.

"Oh no" Xin thinks to himself, "I used it to early". Xin turns around and quickly jabs his spear in the air, sending forth a slicing gust of wind at the animalistic man. Udyr quickly steps out of the way of the attack and roars as his muscles bulge up in size. Entering his bear stance, Udyr rushes toward the surprised Xin with increased speed. He holds his hand to the sky and calls down his second smite spell onto the Gromp as the bolt of energy vaporizes the monster. Udyr feels a rush of new strength within himself.

"I must have leveled up from that" Udyr smirks, "which means…"

Udyr quickly slams into Xin, stunning him with the impact of his powerful body. Xin falls back onto the ground and looks up as he sees a wave of fire rolling toward him. Xin quickly stands up and spins around slashing his weapon all around him. The wave of fire is dispersed as Udyr himself is knocked backward. Xin's eyes dart around in all directions looking for projectiles to block before locking onto the man standing before him. Instead of a bear in front of Xin he sees the phoenix stance in all its glory. Flames engulf Udyr and feathered wings run down his buff arms.

"It is considered very rude to sneak into another warriors jungle and steal their monster camp Xin" Udyr growls, "especially their Gromp"

"Yes but a warrior also makes sure that they are one step ahead of their enemy. Stealing that camp would have guaranteed that i stay one level ahead of you, opening up bot lane for a free gank while you try to catch up in xp" Xin replies with a grin.

"Yes but I am here to teach you a lesson about what happens to those who stoop to stealing from others to get ahead" Udyr roars before charging into battle in his bear stance.

Xin prepares to send another slash of wind toward Udyr but the bear has reached him quicker than anticipated. The brute of a man bashes into Xin's head once again, sending him tumbling to the ground. Xin hears a loud growl as sharp claws dig into his back, cutting like hot knives. Xin hurries to his feet and turns to face Udyr. With lightning speed Xin delivers one swift strike, then a second once. He prepares to strike a third time and send his opponent airborne when a large bear paw clobbers him in the side of his head. He falls to the ground once again.

"I am missing far to much health from my battle with the Gromp to win this" Xin thinks to himself, "not to mention my fight with the wolves too."

Udyr begins to pummel Xin into the dirt with a series of mighty blows. Xin quickly stands up once more.

"There's an opening" Xin joyously thinks to himself. He shoves his spear toward the body of the large man with all his might. Suddenly the spear is stopped.

Xin looks up to see a field of energy surrounding Udyr. A large shell covering his back and his body is armored with scales. The tip of Xin's spear hangs in mid air, stopped by the shield of energy from the Turtle stance. Xin weakly looks upward to see a mighty fist traveling toward him. He is knocked to the ground one last time.

"My body is too weak to fight anymore" Xin thinks to himself, "maybe if I can buy some time one of my teammates will rotate from bot lane to help me." Xin sees the shadow of the hulking man hover over himself. "Forget it, it's too late. He is gonna finish me off and then I will be behind on xp and will be struggling to catch up"

Xin feels two rough hands grab his wrists and pin them behind his back. He closes his eyes and prepares for the finishing attack when he suddenly feels his hands being tied together. Now his ankles too.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Xin questions.

"I told you, I am here to teach you a lesson for stealing from others" Udyr replies in a low angry grumble. "There are many ways to get ahead in the world but stealing is never one to resort to" he says as he yanks on the rope and tightens it around Xin. "You're lucky I caught you stealing my Gromp and took it back for myself, if you had actually taken anything from me the consequences you will soon face would have been much more severe" he laughs heartily

"Well I mean I did take your wolves from you, you dumb brute" Xin quickly silences himself after he realizes what he just said out loud.

Udyr stops moving for what feels like an eternity. The ropes suddenly tighten even more. "You mean to tell me that you did actually steal from me, then decided it wasn't enough before proceeding to try and take my Gromp from me too? Then you have the nerve to admit all of it to me while I already have you defeated?!" Udyr shouts loudly in Xin's ear. "I was going to take your punishment lightly and let you off easy, but a disgraceful thief like you deserves NO MERCY FROM ME" He yells again but even louder.

Xin feels his pants disappear from his body swiftly in one tear. "Wait what are you doing you lunatic?! LET ME GO!" Xin screams. He feels a sharp pain on his ass as Udyr's scaly hand spanks him with great force. Then another spank, and another, and another.

"Let me go you psychopath!" Xin yells again

Udyr ignores him as he spanks Xin relentlessly. "What a tight and sexy little butt you have. It would look a lot nicer with some red marks on it though" he laughs heartily.

Udyr staddles Xin's back and faces his ass. Now holding Xin down with his body weight, Udyr spanks Xin with both hands furiously. Xin lets out a cry of pain and begs for Udyr to stop but his cries are drowned out by Udyr's angered grunts of exertion. He pounds away at Xin's tight ass with relentless fury until the skin of Xin's butt begins to turn a bright shade of red. Udyr rubs the skin back and forth beneath his large and muscular hands before reaching underneath Xin and rolling him over.

Xin sees the whole world spin briefly before he sees the large hunk standing over his half naked body. Tears build up in Xin's eyes from the pain but he suppresses his emotions in front of Udyr.

"For how much you are crying you seem to be enjoying this much more than I thought you would be" Udyr annoyedly grunts, "this is SUPPOSED to be a punishment and look at how hard you are" Xin looks down and sees his cock standing fully erect into the air. "I guess i'm gonna have to change my tactics then so you actually learn a lesson here instead of just getting turned on" Udyr bends down and wraps his hand around the base of Xin's erect dick. He gives it a few slow strokes and then stops. "Is this really the biggest your dick gets? Well that is just sad" Udyr says with a laugh.

"What do you mean you pervert? My dick is 8 inches long, it's probably way bigger than whatever little prick you have under your clothes. I bet you have so much hair your dick can't even poke through it all" Xin laughs mockingly.

Udyr closes his eyes and scoffs before standing up. He steps over Xin and straddles his helpless victim. Udyr releases the strap on his pants and drops them revealing a long and skinny 5 inch dick. Xin bursts out into laughter at the sight of Udyr's unexpectedly skinny and small dick.

"You seriously said my dick was small when yours is 3 inches smaller than mine?!" Xin laughs hysterically. He quiets down as Udyr leans down closer to Xin's face.

"We will see how you feel about the size of my dick when I am finished punishing you" Udyr states plainly.

Before Xin realizes it Udyr's dick is hanging in front of his mouth. Udyr delivers a swift punch to Xin's stomach. Xin cries out in pain and Udyr swiftly slides his erect dick into Xin's mouth. Xin is caught off guard at first but realizes that he is fine because Udyr's dick barely even reaches the back of his throat. Udyr gets on all fours over Xin's face and begins bucking his hips back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of Xin's mouth.

"Honestly the only lesson I am learning here is to stay away from Udyr's crotch because his balls smell so strongly of cum they could knock the dragon unconscious" Xin thinks to himself, "I mean seriously, does he even know how to wash his balls? Actually, I wanna bet the closest he gets to washing himself is whenever he is chasing scuttle through the river" Xin chuckles a bit at his own thoughts.

"Laughing are we?" Udyr questions with a smirk, "Well then maybe I should start your actual punishment then" he says menacingly.

Udyr's body begins to heat up and the scales shift back into Udyr's normal skin. Fiery feathers sprout from Udyr's arms as his body catches fire. Xin's surprise to this fades when he realizes the flames aren't burning him at all. His surprise quickly resurfaces when he feels Udyr's dick grow even more. It expands in width, and extends outward down Xin's throat and he briefly chokes.

"You like that 7 inch cock boy?" Udyr laughs, "Turtle stance is when my dick is the smallest, so i thought i would at least be polite enough to start you off easy, but seeing as you are actually a thief I think I am done playing around with you"

Udyr slams his dick, balls deep, down Xin's throat. Xin gags on 7 inch dick as a tear begins to build up in his eye. Udyr begins to pump with increased speed and ferocity as he shoves his dick into Xins throat. Udyr quickly pulls his dick out of Xin's mouth. It makes a loud pop as it exits Xin and Udyr continues to stroke his dick as he sits back onto Xin's chest. Xin loses his breath as the muscular stud shifts all his weight onto him. Udyr scoots himself forward and drops his big hairy balls into Xin's mouth while he continues to stroke himself.

"Well don't just sit there you scumbag. Start sucking on those balls boy" Udyr commands.

Xin spits out Udyr's hairy sac and Udyr stops stroking himself immediately. "You know what I guess you're right. I have been giving you too much of a choice here of whether you can suck me off or not" Udyr contemplates, "I'll just stop giving you a choice then"

Udyr quickly stands up and backs away from Xin. He grabs the tied up victim's ankles and lifts them into the air and he kneels down on the ground. Xin is unable to see what is happening as he suddenly feels something wet and warm on his hole. Udyr's tongue quickly slips into Xin and he grunts and moans furiously as he works his tongue deep in his victim. Xin arches his back and releases a loud moan of pleasure as Udyr continues to wiggle his tongue inside Xin's exposed ass. Xin feels the long and rough tongue retreat from his ass before suddenly feeling a large amount of spit fall onto his exposed hole. Udyr plunges one of his thick and long fingers into Xin and begins pumping it in and out of the squirming warrior. Suddenly, before he has even adjusted to the first finger, two more fingers enter Xin.

Xin screams in pain as he feels his tight hole being stretched for the first time. Udyr moans in pleasure. "That's what I like to hear, you're starting to finally understand that this is a punishment, but now I have to put this on you because I already know you're going to enjoy what happens next too much"

Xin feels a piece of cold metal wrap around the base of his throbbing dick. He looks down and sees a small metal band with runes engraved into it being secured to his cock.

"What the hell is that?" Xin askes feeling very concerned.

"Oh it's just a Doran's ring" Udyr laughs loudly, "although it's a tight enough fit to keep you from shooting your load. This will keep you in check until I am done with you"

Suddenly the 3 fingers pull out of Xin's ass and Udyr stands up over him. Udyr holds Xin's ankles even higher into the air over Xin's head as he straddles him. Udyr positions his erect dick toward Xin's tight little hole and spits on it one last time before plunging the tip into his victim.

Xin arches his back again and moans with a mixture of pains and pleasure as Udyr continues shoving his dick further and further downward into Xin's virgin hole. Udyr lets out a loud and deep groan of pleasure as he feels his balls press up against Xin's smooth little ass. He waits no time though before quickly pulling himself almost completely out of Xin and slamming balls deep back into the warrior.

Xins screams out in pain again as this pounding continues for several minutes. Each thrust into Xin's ass becomes increasingly aggressive and powerful while also increasing in speed too. Eventually Udyr has reached a steady tempo of forceful pounding that releases a resounding slap of Udyr's monstrous body against Xin's more nimble one. Xin's cries steadily turn into moans as Udyr fucks him faster and faster, all the while Xin stretching to accommodate Udyr's mighty cock.

Amongst Udyr's loud grunts of ecstasy and the slapping of his balls against Xin's back, Xin begins to hear Udyr laughing louder and louder. Suddenly, Xin hears a loud feline growl as the intense heat leaves Udyr's body. Claws suddenly dig into Xin's ankles piercing his skin and Udyr's feathers turn to a tiger pelt. All of this would concern Xin if it were not for the rapidly expanding cock in his ass. Once again the width of Udyr increases tremendously while also expanding deeper into Xin's body. Xin screams out in pain even louder as tears form in his eyes

"If you tought 7 inches hurt your hole then my 9 ½ inch tiger stance cock is definitely gonna tear your sexy little butt to pieces" Udyr laughs, "and don't you dare forget that I have my Bear stance too." He leans in even closer to Xin with a wicked smile across his face. "There is a reason people call me a big daddy bear ya know. Nobody has ever walked away from me and my bear cock. Once I whip that monster out, It's so big I send champions back to spawn with it" he laughs with a deep and sexy moan of pleasure.

Now in his tiger form, Udyr begins to fuck Xin with unbelievable speed. He begins pumping like a big hairy piston, hell-bent on ripping Xin's hole in half. 2 inches wide is a lot for anyone to take and Udyr continues to plow into Xin's virgin ass with no mercy. He slides all 9 ½ inches out before stabbing it back into Xin with all the horny strength he can muster.

While Udyr continues his endless frenzied assault on Xin's hole, he spits into his hand and reaches down and coats Xin's 8 inch cock before furiously stroking it. Xin screams and moans and squirms in a tidal wave of ecstasy and horrible pain.

"Oh my god Udyr im getting close" Xin says thankfully, "looks like you won't need to enter your bear stance because you're about to finish me off and I have definitely learned my lesson from you" he says trying to hide his sarcasm.

"First of all, I decide when you have learned your lesson, not you" Udyr slowly answers between heavy thrust and grunt of ecstasy, "Second of all, I don't have to worry about finishing you off with the Doran's ring on" he lets out a scream of pleasure "Fuck this ass is so damn tight…" more heavy grunts and panting "and third of all, your lesson isn't done until you finish me off"

Xin feels pressure build up in his throbbing dick. He arches his back and closes his eyes releasing a scream of ecstasy, but nothing happens. He looks down to see the ring squeezing his twitching cock. The head of his dick throbs a bright red and a tiny amount of pre drips out.

"See what I mean" Udyr laughs, "Only I can take this ring off of you and until I do you don't get the sweet release you desire so much. However, this is still going to be a walk in the park for you compared to my bear stance, which I hope you are ready for soon"

Udyr begins to beat Xin's dick faster and harder than before. He spits into his hand again and continue rapidly jacking off the tied up warrior. Xin's breathing accelerates as he approaches his climax again. His vision flashes over white as he fails to shoot his load again. He begins to recover when his vision flashes white once more, this time he sees stars though.

He notices that Udyr has stopped his frenzied assault on his tight ass.

"Found your prostate you little slut" Udyr chuckles, "Check-mate buddy, It's game over for you"

The air seems to almost go silent for an eternity before the veil is pierced by one last mighty roar, louder than any Udyr has released before. Time seems to stop for Xin as he feels his hole stretch to twice the size as before. He opens his mouth but all his screams of horror and pain fall silent on his own ears as tears stream down his face.

The 2 inch wide dick expands to nearly 5 whole inches in width. Xin is blinded with ecstasy as Udyr's cock presses into his prostate again, but Udyr hasn't even move his body yet. The bear's dick extends into Xin to an unbelievable 17 inches long. Udyr's muscles expand as a thick forest of hair sprouts all over his body. Xin freezes as he feels every individual vein appear, running down Udyr's monstrous cock and into his abused and stretched hole.

Xin has never felt such unbelievable pain before in his life. The combination between his dick getting ready to explode from built up pressure and Udyr ripping his body in half with nothing but his massive cock makes Xin wish he were dead more than anything right now.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse… Udyr starts moving again. The 17 inch monster is pulled out of Xin's tiny hole before being forced back in with such cruel intensity.

"FUCK YEAH NOW YOU'RE TIGHT ENOUGH FOR ME TO ACTUALLY FEEL SOMETHING" Udyr roars loudly "YOUR PUNISHMENT IS ALMOST OVER BOY THEN YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WHILE YOU RESPAWN"

Udyr's bear stance fully activates and his body is over taken with a burst of movement speed. He pounds and fucks and abuses Xin with speed faster than he has ever moved with before. Udyr unleashes a constant stream of moans and grunts and verbal screams of ecstasy.

"FUCK YEAH! STRETCH THAT HOLE FOR YOUR DADDY! THIS IS WHAT A REAL BEAR IS LIKE! UGH, SO TIGHT! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

Xin starts to become numb as pain takes over his whole body. The only thing he feels is Udyr picking him up off the ground and carrying him toward the river, bouncing him up and down on his dick the whole way there.

Xin feels his back hit water and he is dropped into the middle of the scuttle crab circle. Magic energy flows up Udyr's muscular thigh, and covers all this bulging muscles as he begins to move even faster than before with the boost from the scuttle crab.

"GET READY FOR THE FINALE TO YOUR PUNISHMENT XIN BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY" Udyr screams at the top of his lungs.

Xin feels the metal ring slide off his dick as pleasure begins to course throughout his entire body like a tidal wave. Xin immediately let's out a scream of pleasure so intense it sends pain through his throat. Udyr spits into his hairy hand one last time and grips onto Xin's cock tightly. Udyr stops his own assault from behind and makes direct eye contact with Xin. Xin examines the sweaty, sex driven beast before him. Exhaustion fills his eyes along with a burning look of lust.

"Remember these words Xin. Never steal from me ever again"

With this, Udyr takes off into a blinding frenzy of pounding Xin's dick off and annihilating Xin's ass, mutilating his prostate with every merciless thrust.

Udyr let's out one final roar that sends shivers down Xin's body and shockwaves into the water of the river. Xin's shaft shivers as a geyser of seed shoots out onto his chest. Rope after rope of the hot cum coats his chest and face. Once the last load has left Xin's dick he feels a massive vibration within his body.

A typhoon rushes throughout Udyr's massive cock. Warmth fills Xin for one very brief moment before everything goes black.

Every feeling disappears from Xin as he floats on air. Suddenly, he sits up and finds himself back at his teams fountain. He hears a roar echo faintly from the river by dragon pit.

Udyr stands half naked in the river. His 17 inch dick hangs fully erect in front of him, the final rope of his load pouring out of him into the river. His massive hairy body glistens with sweat and he reaches down to his cock. He gives it a few strokes and milks the rest of his seed from himself before walking back over to his pants and picking them up.

Udyr return back to his fountain and buys a few items. A new Doran's ring, boots, and a refillable potion. He rushes out of base to his top side jungle. He walks past the blast cone and into the brush, placing a ward down. He activates his bear stance with a mighty roar and prepares to charge into his raptor pit when he suddenly stops. Before him is an empty raptor pit, and standing in the pit is his team's adc Varus.

"Hey Udyr I killed your raptor camp because i needed to get ahead on farm, I hope that's ok with you" Varus says with a genuine smile.

"Oh I totally understand" Udyr says with his teeth gritted, "Can you help me with something though?"

"Yeah, are you talking about Rift Herald?" he asks happily

"Yeah, let's start heading over there now" Udyr replies

Varus smiles at Udyr and turns around to walk over to Rift Herald. The echoing sound of predator boots activates and Varus turns around before his vision goes black. The last thing he remembers hearing is the a load roar.


End file.
